Wonderland?
by Kam-dark-moon
Summary: This is Alice in Wonderland but with my twist put in. All the Characters belong to the author so please read and like my story if you do.(Rated T to be safe.)Please be nice it's my first time writing.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland?

One day there was a girl name Alice. She always wondered _"Why was she here?", "What was her purpose?",_ and___"Why did she not fit in?" _Days past but still nothing changed in her life until she saw a rabbit. Now this rabbit was not like any she ever saw it was a pure, white rabbit with blood red eyes looking at her almost like he was calling her. Once the rabbit hopped away she ran after it hoping, praying to get away from this world. She ran faster and faster until all was black. Darkness, all that surrounded her was darkness, nothingness. Then a voice came out of that darkness repeating over and over again just one thing.

"Alice, Alice, Alice"

It was like a light leading her out of there. She found herself in a world as bright as day yet as dark as night. Time moved quick one minute and slow the next. All who enter this world was lost up was down, and down was up. This world made your wildest dreams come true. Fish could fly, flowers could talk, and true love can happen. Was this the world Alice always dreamed of or was it a dream? No, there is no way that this world was a dream; this was real! She was crying tears of joy because she had finally, after all this time, found her own world. "Wonderland!"

While Alice was crying someone saw her. It was Chess the cat. He looks human besides his cat ears and tail.

"_Why was this human girl here?" _and _"Why do I feel drawn to her?"_

Alice dried her eyes and looked up; there was Chess staring at her. Alice jumped up with surprise to see this strange creature.

"_Strange, he looks so scary on the outside, but his eyes look so kind and gentle." _

She slowly walked towards him trembling a little, but hoping to talk to him. Chess tried his best not to scare her off by hiding his fangs and claws. When she finally got close to him the card soldier who was chasing the cat found them. The card calls to the others to come. Spears and arrows where flying at them; it was time to run away. However, Chess didn't run away instead he protected Alice.

"_Why? Why is he protecting me?" "Why doesn't he run away?" _

He grabs her by the arm and started running.

"_Why? Why did I not leave her?" "Why did I protect her?"_

Alice fallowed close behind him until they were safe. Both were breathing heavy when Alice noticed he was bleeding. She bandages his wounds and saw his blood red hair and fur; clear green eyes; and her heart ponding. _"Who is he?"_

Time past and Alice finally spoke. "Who are you?", "Where am I?", and "Did you call me?"

Chess didn't speak for a long time. He was amazed by this girl who was not scared by him.

"I'm Chess the cat and this is Wonderland."

"Wonderland?"

"Yes, a world filled with magic, dreams, and adventure."

Alice looked out to this wonder filled world with aww. The beautiful forest, glowing palaces, and crystal seas a wonder filled world she came too. Chess stared at Alice for a long time pondering about this girl.

"_How could such a beautiful girl care about me?" _and _"How can I make her smile even more?"_

Then it came to him the best way to make her happy, Chess grabbed her by the hand.

"Come with me."

Alice could only look at him and nod. Chess and Alice walked for a long time in the **Flower Forest**. Chess called out to the flowers. The flowers awoke and saw Chess standing next to this beautiful girl.

"Chess, who is this girl and what is she doing here?"

Chess told them the story of Alice. Then he asked them to sing for them, the flowers perked up, smiled and sang them the loveliest song. Alice was amazed by the angelic singing of the flowers. Chess just looked at her the whole time the plants sung. Then all of a sudden she started to dance.

"Dance with me, Chess."

Chess was hesitant to take her hand, but he finally did. They dance together while the flowers sung. Once they were finish they thanked the flowers and continued on their path. They walked on for a long time until they reached the fortune telling caterpillar, Luna. She looked at the two of them and asked if they wanted their fortunes told. Alice and Chess looked at each other than the caterpillar blew a puff of smoke right at them. They were surrounded by smoke, but then a voice came out of the air around them.

"Your fates are intertwining."

When they woke up they were in the middle of the forest, they looked around them and saw a crystal clear lake with fruit trees surrounding it. Alice and Chess walked around it looking at the trees and the lake, but thinking in the backs of their minds what the words the oracle said meant. Alice's stomach growl and Chess snap back to reality. He looked around and picked a fruit for her and him which they ate together. After their stomachs were full they moved on to the road ahead of them. Time past and they came across some people having tea. Alice asked Chess if he knew who they were, but he shakes his head. They walked over to them hoping they were not part of the card soldiers. When they got closer the man at the head of the table smiled and welcomes them.

"My name is Hat Madten and these are my companions."

One was a bunny eared man with brown hair with his left ear torn the other was a young girl with mouse ears and tail.

"Hello, my name is Alice and this is Chess."

"H-h-hi, my n-name is Dorothy Mouseworth."

"I'm Martin Harington." (deep voice)

Now that everyone was introduced they all sat and drank tea. Everything was at peace and it finally calmed down or so they thought, but little did they know the most dangerous person of the queen was hot on their trail.


	2. New Allies

New Allies

The tea party continued on for the five of them until the sun started to set so Chess and Alice decided to move on, but Hat stop them.

"Why don't you two stay the night here at our place?"

The two looked at each other debating if to accept the offer or not. They didn't want these people to get involve in their troubles, but stay would be safer than staying out in the open.

"If you don't mind we would like to stay." Alice asked.

"Right this way then!" Hat stated.

The five traveled just a short ways to the house of three tea-party loving Wonderlanders. The house was not too big but large enough for the five of them to stay there comfortable.

"Alright, Dorothy will show Alice to her room and Chess will come with us." stated Hat

The moon was so bright; shining in the night sky as Alice walked into her room for the night. She looks up to the moon as if looking to it for the answer to all the questions she has.

"_What did Luna mean? Why am I here in this strange world to begin with?"_

Sighing she gave up on pondering these questions any longer, she laid down in the bed and let sleep that hold of her. Meanwhile, Chess was up thinking of all the stuff that happed today as well in the hope of getting some answers to these mind boggling thoughts.

"_It was an ordinary day, running away from card soldiers, getting into trouble, and tormenting the queen; but the weirdest thing was meeting Alice."_

"Grr, I give up!" said Chess in frustration "Might as well go to sleep."

Sleep wouldn't come to Chess because something was off. Chess's ear twitch to the sound of footfalls coming closer, he crept up and peered through the window to the outside world. The only movement was from the wind blowing the branches of the trees. Chess was still skeptical so he went down stairs to the front door. When he reached for the knob the door flung off the hinges, Chess was too quick for it and got out of the way, but in the mid-dodge got stabbed in the back.

"Ur, I should have known it was you, Ace Cardsworth." groaned Chess clutching his wound.

"You really shouldn't have run away like that, Chess." Ace said maliciously.

Ace advanced on the wounded Chess, but jumped back in time to miss a razor disk aimed right for his neck.

"I would thank you kindly if you stay away from my guest." Hat said sarcastically.

Ace leaped at Hat only to be grazed by a bullet. Looking to where the bullet was fire stood Martin holding two pistols, Martin slowly made his way down the stairs making sure both guns were aimed at Ace the entire time. Meanwhile, Alice was stand at the top of the stair shielding Dorothy from Ace.

"Well if I can't bring the cat back I'll just take one of them." Ace said as he leaped for Alice.

"Stay… away… from them." Chess breathed heavily as Ace's blood dripped from his claws.

"Hum, alright then." Ace spoke an evil smile on his face. "I've had my fun."

"Why you!" Chess raged as he went to run after the assassin only to pass out before he got to the door.

Hat and Martin carried the unconscious Chess to his bed to get his wounds tended. Alice stayed with him holding the hand of his that protected her, and the others looked on with heavy hearts. Each one wish that by tomorrow things will get better, everyone fell asleep with this on their hearts.

The morning soon came and Chess woke up to his wounds all heal. Chess started to get only to see that something was holding his hand down. Alice had fallen asleep with her hand still clutching his. Chess was so fascinated by her that without his say so his hand brush her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Mmm, good morning, Chess." Alice said yawn and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Chess smiled and open his mouth to say something when the door to the room swung open.

"Breakfast is ready so come down before it gets cold." Dorothy chirped merrily.

Dorothy ran back and Alice got up to fallow her. Alice stopped at the door and looked back concern for Chess.

"I'm alright don't worry." Chess soothe her with a smile.

The two headed down stair to where the others sat at the table waiting on them. When they took their seats they started eating, the food consisted of toast with grumble-berry jam, cachel eggs, and hot moocoo milk to drink. Alice admitted the food here had strange names but everything tasted so good that it didn't matter.

Once they had finish eat that stayed at the table to figure out what they should do now considering that the queen was after them. After the attack last night it was clear that running and hiding was not going to work. The only chose left was to take this fight straight to the queen herself and send Alice back to where she came from in the process.

"_Is this really the only way?" "Is it so wrong to stay?" "But if I stay the other will be in danger and I can't put Chess in danger I care for him to much." _

Meanwhile

"_Alice can't stay It's to dangers here for Abovelanders but I'll miss her so much, she is the only one to treat me like a person." "She can't stay with me death fallows me everywhere."_

The time had come for them to head off to the queen's castle for the finale, with this in mind they head out. The path was a long and tidiest journey, but luck for them the card soldiers and Ace did not show up. The group was not prepare for what was waiting for them. Once they reach the castle there in front of the gate stood White Rabbent. The man looked almost like Martin but with white ears and blood red eyes. Alice was shock at the sight of this new person because he was the one that lead her to Wonderland.

AN: Well here is the second chapter to Wonderland? Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story and I'm so sorry it to so long there was heath issues, family issues, school, and holidays that got in the way, but I'm going to try and get the next one up A.S.A.P so please hang with me. Thank you for reading and understanding. Oh! and Alice in Wonderland is not might if it was I'll be rich.


End file.
